


We won, now what are we going to do?

by Geekygirl669



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Poe Dameron, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: They won, they beat the first order and they won.some people left to have peaceful lives but Poe and Finn stayed.they stayed to help rebuild the galaxy.but what happens when they find out some shocking news that would change everything for them.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 24
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

We won, we really won. That’s all Poe’s been able to think since they landed, since he and Finn were reunited. 

All these years fighting for the resistance and they had actually won. He was there leader and he had actually helped them win.  
He hadn’t Rowley screwed everything up. His plan had worked. And he still couldn’t believe it.

“You were amazing out there.” Poe told Finn as they hugged.

“So were you.” Finn replied before he pulled back to kiss his husband. “You okay?” Finn pulled back to take a quick look at Poe.

“I’m fine.” Poe promised pulling Finn back. “You?”

“I’m great.” Finn promised before the two of them spotted Ray.

**********************************************************************************

At first things were great for Poe and Finn.  
The first week was spent with everyone celebrating so Finn and Poe were able to spend most of their time together.

But then everyone went back to work and the time Finn and Poe could spend together got less and less.  
Finn decided that he didn’t want to be an Admiral and that if he was going to help then take down the last of the first order he wanted to be out doing it.  
With Finn going out on missions every few weeks and Poe spending all his time trying to live up to Leia’s legacy. The amount of time they spent together became less and less.

**********************************************************************************

“I really hoped that once everything was all over.” Finn started as he and Ray had lunch almost a year after they defeated the first order on one of Ray’s rare visits back to base. “We would get to spend more time together but I see his even less now.”

“He’s the Admiral now.” Ray pointed out trying to help her friend but knowing how much stress Poe was under right now. “Things will hopefully start to settle down soon. At least a little bit.”

“We had this big plan for after the war and it’s starting to feel like none of that’s never going to happen.” Finn felt a little childish with his complaining but he really missed his husband.

“Poe’s work won’t be done for a long time.” Ray pointed out knowing that Finn already knew this. “But it will quieten down and you will get whatever it is you’ve been planning.”

“I know I do and I feel so stupid feeling like this but the last time I saw him was three days ago.” 

“I’m here for the next couple days.” Ray told Finn really wanting to help her best friend. “Hopefully with the extra help Poe will have more time.”

“Yeah hopefully.”

**********************************************************************************

“Hey.” Poe said tiredly as he walked into his and Finn’s quarters.

“Hey.” Finn said both happy to see his husband but extremely mad at him.

Poe walked over and gave Finn a quick kiss. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you to.” Finn smiled slightly a little bit of his anger going. 

“I have the perfect mission we can take together.” Poe sat down next to Finn sighing in relief.

“What?” Finn asked confused they never talked about missions at home.

“There’s a mission that requires and amazing Pilot and someone that knows the layouts of First order basses.” Poe started really looking forward to leaving base for a bit. “Your obviously know First order bases better than anyone else and I’m the best pilot there is plus we don’t get to see much of each other so I thought we could do it together.”

“I would love to.” Finn had always loved doing missions with Poe getting to see his husband in his natural habitat flying ships was amazing.

“Good because we leave tomorrow.” 

**********************************************************************************

“It’s been way to long.” Poe commented as he sat in the pilot’s seat of the ship there taking.

“What has?” Finn was sitting in the Co-pilots seat even though he was leaving the flying to Poe he wanted to spend as much time with his husband on this mission as he possibly could.

“Since I’ve actually left base on a mission.” Poe had the biggest smile on his face, one that Finn hasn’t seen on his husband in months. “I don’t think I’ve actually had a chance to fly in about a month.”

“You have been very busy Admiral.” Finn agreed with a small smirk. 

Poe just nodded before getting ready to leave the base.

**********************************************************************************

“I’m sorry.” Poe said out of the blue later that night when the two of them were eating.

“Sorry for what?” Finn looked up from his food a little confused.

“For not being around much lately.” Poe started having felt like the worst husband in the world every time he wasn’t able to make it home before Finn went to bed or when he had to leave before Finn woke up. 

“You’re busy.” Finn tried to brush it off and if it didn’t bother him not wanting Poe to feel guilty for doing his job.

“I know but I should try more.” Poe got up so that he could sit down next to Finn. “That’s why I wanted us to do this mission. It’s going to take us a couple days to get where were going and BB8 can fly the ship most of the way so I thought we could have like a small second honeymoon, not that we got much of a first one anyway, But I thought it would be really nice.” Poe rambled.

“Poe.” Finn cut him off with a hug smile. “I would love that.”

“You would?”

“Of course I would, any chance to spend time with my Husband.” Finn leaned in to kiss Poe loving the idea that if all went well he would get a few uninterrupted days with his husband.

“Good because I have missed you so much.” Poe said against Finn’s lips before kissing him again.

“Love you.” Finn told Poe as his husband moved to straddle his lap.

“Love you.” Poe loved the feeling of being in his husbands arms after so long.

Little did Poe and Finn know that there first night together in almost a month was going to leave then with the biggest surprise of their lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Were almost there.” Poe told Finn two days later as they sat in the cockpit. “The mission is pretty easy so we should have it over with in a couple hours then back home. And I promise I will spend more time with you.”

“As long as we do something like this every couple of weeks I’m good.” Finn promised leaning over a little to place a hand on Poe’s thigh. “Because the last couple days have made up for the last few weeks. Although it would be nice to have dinner together at least once a week.”

“I can do that.” Poe promised knowing he was going to do whatever he could to make sure he did.

**********************************************************************************

“That went better than I thought it would.” Poe commented as he and Finn flow away from the now destroyed First order base.

“It did.” Finn agreed. The two of them had been able to get in and out without any problems.

“There’s a part of me that doesn’t want this mission to end.” Poe admitted as he let BB-8 take control of the ship so he could pay attention to Finn. “I’ve missed flying a ship.”

“You are the General you could just assign yourself more missions.” Finn pointed out even though he knew Poe wouldn’t do that.

“I can’t do that.” Poe shock his head wishing he could do that but knowing he can’t. “I’m the General they need me back on base. Leia never would have left the base.” 

“You’re not Leia and you don’t have to live up to her.” Finn told Poe moving around so he was on his knees in front of his husband. 

“She was like a mum to me Finn and she left me in charge I can’t let her down.” Poe explained as Finn placed his hands on Poe’s thighs.

“She would be so proud of how much you’ve stepped up.” Finn promised having known that Leia had planned to hand down position of General to Poe for a couple years now. “You have done an amazing job so far and she wouldn’t say anything to you taking on less responsibilities.”

“I have to see this all through.” Poe told Finn hoping his husband would understand. “I have to see this through to the end.”

“This might not end before you have to step down.” Finn pointed out knowing how much work they still had to do. “And I’m not suggesting you step down I’m just suggesting you take on a bit less.”

“I will at some point.” Poe placed on hand on Finn’s cheek. “I’m just not quite ready yet.” 

“Then I’m here whenever you’re ready.” Finn promised before Poe leaned in to kiss him.

**********************************************************************************

“How was your mission?” Ray asked Finn once he and Poe got back.

“It was great.” Finn smiled as he thought back to what he and Poe had done the last week. 

“Great I knew you would like it.” Ray commented as she grabbed her drink of the table.

“You knew he was planning this?” Finn asked shocked.

“Yeah why do you think I came back?” 

“Poe left you in charge while we were gone?” Finn asked both shocked and confused.

“Co in charge.” Ray clarified with a small smile. “Do you really think Poe would leave me fully in charge?”

“Probably not.” Finn agreed with a small laugh. “Thanks for doing it anyway.”

“Of course I liked being in charge.” Ray was just happy she could help her friends in any way. “But I can’t wait to get back out.”

“Poe misses being out there.” Finn told her.

“Of course he does. He’s one of the best pilots in the galaxy but he is a great General and what we need right now.” 

“That he is.”

**********************************************************************************

“Thank you for doing this.” Finn said to Poe a week after they got back from their mission as they eat dinner together.

“You don’t need to thank me.” Poe told him feeling like crap for making Finn think he did. “I should have been doing this anyway.”

“It’s really nice.” Finn pointed down to the dinner that Poe had somehow made the time to cook.

“I opened one of mum’s old cookbooks.” Poe told him before adding. “I thought to help make up for a lot of missed dinners I would actually cook you something.”

“Well it tastes amazing.” Finn said around a mouth of food with a hug smile. “When we first started dating I never thought we would be like this.”

“Like what?” Poe asked a bit confused.

“Like we are now. Were us sitting down and eating dinner is just so normal.”

“I always hoped we would get here.” Poe admitted having been in love with Finn for longer then he would admitted. “I didn’t know if we would but I really hoped it would happen.”

“And now it has.” Finn leaned over the table and gave Poe a quick kiss before going back to his food.

**********************************************************************************

The next few weeks were really good for Poe and Finn with Poe keeping his promise to be there for dinner’s as much as he could. But then work got more hectic and Poe was forced to go back on his promise.   
Finn knew that Poe’s job was demanding and that he wouldn’t always be able to make it back every single day for dinner but he had really hoped that since there conversation that things would change a little.

Two weeks after their last full night together a resistance bass was blown up and work for Poe got as bad as it was back when they first beat The First Order.

Finn started to get a lot more worried for Poe now that he very rarely got to see Poe in their own quarters.   
Poe spent most of his time working and was lucky when he got more than an hour sleep.  
Work had gotten extremely more stressful now with him now with everyone looking to him to help them and to know exactly what to do. 

One weeks after the bass blow up Finn was woken up by an extremely worried Ray telling him that Poe had passed out during a meeting and was in the med bay getting checked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comment.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me awhile to update I have the next few chapter written so I should get at least one up every week.

“He’s going to be okay.” Ray assured Finn as the two of them rushed down to Med bay to see Poe.

“You don’t know that.” Finn pointed out just wanting to get to his husband.

“He’s Poe and he’s going to be fine.” Ray repeated as they finally reached the med bay. Ray and Poe may fight most of the time but she really did care about him and didn’t want anything to happen to him.

“How is he?” Finn asked the nurse as soon as they saw her.

“He’s in with the doctor right now.” She started. “He’s fine right now but were not sure what caused him to pass out yet. We will come and get you as soon as you can go and see him.”

“Okay.” Finn nodded before the nurse walked out of the room and he slumped down on one of the chairs still extremely worried about his husband.

Waiting was hell for Finn. He just wanted to know what the hell was going on with Poe. He just wanted to know if he could help his husband.

Luckily Finn didn’t have to wait too long and half an hour later the doctor came out and said Finn could go through and see Poe.

Poe was still asleep when Finn walked into the room.  
Finn walked right over to his husband sitting down in the chair next to him. Waiting for Poe to wake up.

Finn sat down next to Poe for half an hour before his husband woke up.

“Hey.” Poe said sleepily as he looked at Finn. 

“Hey.” Finn repeated as he leaned forward his hold on Poe’s hand tightening.

“What happened?” Poe asked not quite remembering what happened before he passed out.

“You passed out during your meeting.” Finn informed him extremely relived that Poe was awake and relatively okay.

“I did?” Poe asked feeling really embarrassed that he had passed out in front of all the people he was in charge of.

“Yeah and I should probably go and get the doctor.” Finn said as he was about to stand up.

“Wait.” Poe pulled Finn’s hand not quite ready for his husband to leave. “Wait a minute.”

“I need to get the doctor to make sure you’re okay.” Finn said needing to know what’s going on with his husband so he can help him.

“And you can go and get the doctor in a minute, I just want it to be us for a minute.” Poe explained not wanting to think about the real world right now when something could be wrong with him.

“Okay.” Finn agreed sitting back down in the chair and just looking down at Poe. “I was really worried about you.”

“Sorry.” Poe mumbled.

“You don’t need to be sorry, I’m just happy you’re okay.”

**********************************************************************************

Poe finally let Finn go and get the doctor ten minutes later. 

“Genral.” The doctor said as he walked into the room. 

“Why did I pass out?” Poe asked just wanting the doctor to get straight to the point.

“We ran some tests while you were out and I have a theory to what happened. I want to do a couple more tests just to make sure.” The doctor explained.

“Can you tell us what you think it is?” Finn asked.

“I think it will be better if we find out for sure first.” The doctor told them.

“Okay. When can we do the tests?” Poe asked grabbing hold of Finn’s hand needing the support.

“We can do the tests right now.” The doctor told them. “I will be back in a minute and we will do all the tests then.”

Poe just nodded as he watched the doctor walk out of the room.

“Everything is going to be okay.” Finn assured Poe even though he wasn’t a hundred percent sure himself.

**********************************************************************************

“Okay were going to start off with doing a blood test.” The doctor explained as he sat down on a stool next to Poe’s bed.

Poe just nodded and moved his arm so that the doctor could do the test.

“We should have the results in the next thirty minutes.” The doctor stood up before adding. “I will be back when we have them.” 

“Okay.” Finn said after almost a minute of Poe not saying anything.

“What if something’s really wrong?” Poe asked his husband once the doctor had left.

“You were probably just exhausted.” Finn explained trying to calm Poe down. “You’ve been working so much lately, and you know when you get really caught up in your work you sometimes forget simple things like food and water.”

“Yeah.” Poe agreed quietly hating to admit that his husband was right. “I hope your right.”

“I’m going to be right.” 

**********************************************************************************

“You’re pregnant.” The doctor told Poe just a little over half an hour later. 

“I’m what?” Poe asked extremely shocked.

“You’re pregnant.” The doctor repeated.

“Can you give us a moment?” Finn asked the doctor just as shocked as his husband.

“Of course.” The doctor said before leaving the room.

Finn sat in his chair in silence knowing it was probably better if he let Poe sort all of this out in his head before they start talking about this.

“How can I be pregnant?” Poe asked a couple minutes later. “We were always so carful. I can’t be pregnant.”

“You are.” Finn pointed out finding all of this just as hard as his husband was.

“I can’t be pregnant.” Poe repeated not able to cope with all of this. “Were trying to rebuild the galaxy after a war, I can’t be pregnant right now.”

“You are and we have to deal with this.” 

“I can’t deal with this right now Finn, I really can’t.” Poe told him not ready to talk about everything. “Can you find out if I’m allowed to go back to our bunk please?”

“Of course.” Finn said as he stood up willing to give his husband the time he needed to sort everything out that was going through his head right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comment.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

“We need to talk.” Finn pointed out three days after Poe was let out of medical and the day before he was allowed to go back to work.

“No we don’t.” Poe said still not having been able to wrap his head around the news. 

“Yeah we do Poe, we can’t just ignore it.” Finn pointed out starting to get a little annoyed that his husband refused to accept what was going on. 

“Finn please just leave it, please?” Poe asked not ready to talk anytime soon. “I can’t deal with this right now.”

“Poe were going to have to deal with this.” Finn pointed out his annoyance coming through a little.

“And I will when I’m ready.” Poe told him his annoyance also coming through. 

“It’s not going to go away.” Finn pointed out not ready to leave this alone yet. 

“I know Finn.” Poe shouted before calming down feeling a little bad for snapping. “I have more work than I’ve ever had, I have more people relying on me then I ever have and I don’t have time to think about this right now.”

“Poe.” Finn said still not dropping this. “Can we please just talk?”

“About what?” Poe asked a little too loudly. “How we messed up and now I’m pregnant, as we try and fix the whole galaxy I end up pregnant. I’m supposed to be helping people and I end up pregnant.”

“You’re not going to fail anyone because we talk about this.” Finn pointed out finally starting to see why his husband wasn’t talking about things. 

“My mind needs to be on helping everyone not on a baby.” Poe told Finn feeling a little horrible for saying this.

“Do you want to terminate it?” Finn asked finding it difficult just to say. “Because the doctor said we could.”

“No I don’t.” Poe said straight away. “But I also don’t think I should be having the baby.”

“What?” Finn asked confused as to what Poe was getting at. 

“I need to focus on my work, everyone is relying on me and even though I want this baby I think I’ll be the worst possible thing for it.” Poe admitted as he sat down on their bed. “I’m the last person who should be having a baby at the moment.”

“You have me.” Finn pointed out feeling horrible for his husband.

“I have you yeah.” Poe nodded with a small quick smile. “But for nine months the only thing this baby will have is me and I can’t look after it. I would just fail the kid.”

“Hey.” Finn said as he kneeled down in front of Poe placing his hands on his knees. “You’re not going to fail the kid. Yeah you might have to step back for a bit but I can step up and so can Rey, the galaxy can last a couple months with you taking a step down.”

“I promised Leia.” Poe reminded him. “I need to lead this.”

“And you’re still going to.” Finn promised. “You’re just going to let me and Rey help you for a bit.”

“I need time.” Poe decided after a minute. “I just need to think about everything.”

“Okay.” Finn agreed. “Think about it but I need you to take it easy at work.”

“I’ll remember to eat and drink all day.” Poe promised, “And I will take everything a little easier.”

“Thank you.” Finn leaned up and kissed Poe. 

**********************************************************************************

Poe did as he promised and took everything as easy as he could while he was working.

“Have you been thinking?” Finn asked Poe three days after their big conversation.

“Yeah.” Poe nodded with a sigh having hoped Finn would leave this for a bit longer. “I still have no clue.”

“I just want you to know.” Finn started as he walked over to his husband and took his hands in his. “That I’m going to be here whatever you decide.” 

“Thank you.” Poe smiled as he held back tears. “I really needed that.”

“Of course.” Finn smiled up at his husband. “We can make it work no matter what.”

“I wish this happened at a different time.” Poe admitted as he looked down at his lap. “It would be so much easier.”

“Yeah it would be.” Finn agreed before pointing out. “But if it wasn’t easy it wouldn’t feel like our life, remember our wedding.”

“Of course.” Poe laughed as he thought back to that day. “It was a disaster.”

“It was.” Finn agreed also thinking back to their wedding day. “But it was also pretty amazing.”

“It was amazing.” Poe smiled as he remembered saying his vows to Finn in front of all their friends and family. 

“Because even though everything that could possibly go wrong went wrong we still ended up married.” Finn pointed out. “And it would be the same with the baby.”

“I can’t get rid of the baby.” Poe admitted for the first time. “Even if I wanted to, which I don’t, I wouldn’t be able to.”

“Does that mean what I think it does?” Finn asked trying not to get is hopes up.

“I think yeah.” Poe nodded before Finn pulled him down for a kiss. “I think I were having a baby.”

“I think we’re having a baby.” Finn repeated as a hug smile appeared on his face. 

Poe leaned down and kissed his husband letting himself live in the happiness for a minute before he thought about the serious stuff. 

“How are we supposed to do this?” Poe asked pulled away from Finn. “I work way too much and you don’t work much less than I do, we live on a war bass as were trying to fix the galaxy. When I’m working I forget to do normal things like have lunch and drink something, I work all night a lot of the time. How are we supposed to do this?” Poe rambled as he nervously pulled at his top.

“Were going to make it work.” Finn promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted can you please let me know so that I can fix them.


	5. Chapter 5

“I hate this.” Poe moaned as he leaned back against the sink.

“I know.” Finn handed Poe a glass of water. 

“Why.” Poe asked as he had a sip of the water. “Just why.”

“Because you’re growing a baby.” Finn pointed out as he took the glass back.

“No one ever talks about this.” Poe says as Finn helps him stand up. “They talk about all the amazing things but not this.” Poe moans as he cleans his face.

“Yeah well you can talk about all of this stuff.” Finn told him with a sweet smile on his face. “It’s supposed to go away soon right, that’s what all the books said.”

“Hopefully, but the doc said every pregnancy’s different so who knows what will happen.” Poe walked back into their room going over to get ready for the day. 

“Think positive.” Finn said as he followed Poe into their room. 

“It’s hard to think positive when you start everyday puking your guts up.” Poe pointed out. 

Finn nodded thinking Poe was probably right. “You going to be okay at work?”

“Yeah.” Poe nodded as he put the last of his uniform on. “It never normally comes back so I should be good.”

“If things get worse please just let me know?” Finn asked him having been more worried than usual about his husband.

“I will.” Poe promised as he grabbed his jacket. “See you later okay.”

“See you later.” Finn nodded as he watched Poe leave their quarters.

**********************************************************************************

“You’re going to need to tell everyone soon.” Finn points out as the two of them eat dinner.

“I know.” Poe nodded looking over at Finn. “But I want to wait a few more weeks.” 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Finn asked not wanting anything to happen to his husband or baby.

“Yeah, it’s not like I ever have to leave the bass.” Poe shrugged not getting the big deal. “And as I promised I’m being carful so we can wait for a bit.”

“Okay.” Finn nodded deciding to trust his husband on this. “If you thinks it’s okay.”

“It’s okay.” Poe promised. “I’m not showing and I won’t be for a good few weeks now. Plus it would be nice to have at least most of them on bass when we told people.”

“Yeah it would be nice.” Finn agreed wanting to tell Rey and Rose at the same time. 

**********************************************************************************

“Were going to need to tell them.” Finn pointed out as Poe struggled to get his bottoms done up.

Poe sighed as he continued to try and get the buttons to reach. “I still have a bit of time.” Poe said as he finally got the buttons done up.

“Poe you can barely do your trousers up. People are going to start to notice.” Finn sighed kind of fed up of having to hide this from everyone.

“I need time Finn.” Poe explained as he turned around to look at him. “I just need a bit more time.”

“I’ve given you weeks.” Finn sighed needing his point of view to be understood. “We can’t hide this forever.”

“Don’t you think I know that Finn.” Poe shouted. “I know we can’t keep this hidden but I’m not ready.”

“Whatever Poe.” Finn sighed as he walked over to the door. “You barley even talk to me about what’s going on and you won’t talk to anyone else.” Finn sighed as he walked out the door to let Poe think this over on his own.

**********************************************************************************

Poe walked back into his and Finn’s bunk quietly that night not wanting to wake his husband up. His plan was quickly stopped when he noticed that there bedroom light was on.

“I’m sorry about this morning.” Poe said as he walked into their bedroom. 

“It’s okay.” Finn looked up from where he was working. 

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” Poe sighed as he sat down next to Finn.

“And I shouldn’t have left.” Finn added as he turned around to look at Poe. “I just need you to see my point.”

“And I need you to see my point.” 

“I do see your point.” Finn promised. “I’ve been listening to your point for weeks and now I need you to listen to mine.” 

“You want me to tell people and I’m not ready to tell them.” Poe explained.

“I know but you’re going to have to tell them sooner rather than later so why don’t you just get it over with.” Finn told him hopping this would finally let Poe see his point of view.

“I know.” Poe nodded. “I know and I’ve been thinking maybe your right.”

“Maybe I’m what?” Finn asked with a smile.

“Maybe your right.” Poe repeated hating admitting that he’s wrong even to his husband.

“So were going to tell people?”

“Yeah were going to tell people just not for a couple days. I need a couple days.” Poe begged.

“We can wait a couple days.” Finn promised as he pulled Poe into his side.

“I don’t know why I’m finding this so hard.” Poe admitted quietly to Finn after a couple minutes of silence. “I don’t know why.”

“Are you happy were having a baby?” Finn asked a little worried about the answer.

“No.” Poe said without a second thought. “I already love this baby so much, but every time I think about telling someone, I don’t know I just can’t.”

“I wish this was something we didn’t have to tell people.” Finn told him just wanting things to be easier for his husband. “But we have to.”

“I know. I’m gonna get fat and you know I can’t let people think I just let myself go.” Poe joked with a small laugh. 

“We couldn’t have that.” Finn joked back. “And you’re not gonna get fat.”

“That’s exactly what’s going to happen.”

“You’re carrying our baby.”

“I know that.” Poe said. “I’m the one with morning sickness who can barely button his trousers everyday believe me I know.”

“Maybe you should just get new trousers.” Finn suggested as Poe pulled away to look at him.

“I’m not going to get new trousers until I need to.” Poe told him. “I don’t need to yet.”

“Poe I’m surprised you got them done up this morning.” Finn told him before adding. “Maybe you should at least think about it.”

“I might.”

**********************************************************************************

“Don’t do that.” Poe said with a laugh as Finn placed his hand on Poe’s stomach. 

“Why not?” Finn asked looking up at his face.

“You’re just reminding me I have a belly now.” Poe told him not actually minding all that much.

“I can stop if you want.” Finn said as he went to pull his hand away before Poe stopped him.

“I like it.” Poe admitted as he placed his hand on top of Finn’s. 

“You don’t have a belly by the way.” Finn pointed out. 

“My bottoms say another thing.” 

“I still think you look hot.” Finn told him as he leaned up to kiss him. 

“I love you.” Poe sighed happily.

“Love you.” Finn kissed Poe again.

**********************************************************************************

“Are you ready to tell everyone?” Finn asked as the two of them got ready to leave.

“No.” Poe admitted truthfully. “But we need to. So I’m gonna be ready anyway.”

“You want me to say it?” Finn asked walking up behind Poe placing his hands on his shoulder. 

“No.” Poe shock his head. “I need to do it.”

“I’ll be right next to you the whole time.” Finn promised.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love yo know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes but it you spot any that I missed can you please let me know in the comments so that I can fix them.


	6. Chapter 6

“I can do this.” Repeated over again in Poe’s head during the first half of dinner.

“Poe and I have something to tell you.” Finn said when the last conversation had finished knowing that if he didn’t start Poe would never tell them.

“What’s up?” Rose asked looking up from her plate.

“I’m.” Poe started having to stop when the words wouldn’t come out. “I’m, I’m pregnant.” Poe finally got out when Finn grabbed his hands looking down at his plate.

“You’re pregnant.” Ray said shocked.

“Yeah.” Poe confirmed with a small nervous smile still not looking up from his plate.

Ray looked over at Finn and when she saw the smile plastered on his face she knew it was a good thing. “That’s great.”

“Yeah it’s amazing.” Snap agreed with a smile.

The rest of their friends were quick to give there congrats making Poe finally look up from his plate.

“You’re really happy for us?” Poe asked a little surprised.

“Of course Poe, why wouldn’t we be?” Rey asked a little confused, never having seen Poe this nervous and unsure before.

“Don’t know.” Poe shrugged his shoulders. “There’s a lot that needs to be done, this is a hug change.”

“It’s a good change.” Rose pointed out with that reassuring smile she had. “Right?”

“Yeah.” Poe said as his emotions got the better of him. “Of course it’s a good thing.”

**********************************************************************************

“They know.” Poe said out of the blue as he and Finn were lying in bed that night.

“They do.” Finn nodded blinking the little bit of sleep away. “You okay with that?”

“I think so yeah.” Poe nodded. “It make it more real.”

“It does.” Finn nodded. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No.” Poe looking up at his husband’s face with a smile. “It’s a really good thing.”

“Good.” Finn nodded again felling sleep pull for him again. 

“Go to sleep.” Poe said noticing how tired Finn was.

“We can talk more.” Finn told Poe even though he did let his eyes shut.

“Go to sleep Finn we can talk in the morning.” Poe rested his head back on Finn’s chest. “Go to sleep.”

**********************************************************************************

“You need new trousers.” Finn said shocking Poe the next morning. 

“I thought you were asleep.” Poe said as he turned around to face his husband.

“Nope awake.” Finn pushed himself into a sitting position. “You need new trousers.”

“Can I borrow yours?” Poe asked with a face that Poe knew Finn couldn’t resist.

“I’m only one size bigger then you.” Finn pointed out.

“I know, but they’ll help for now.”

“You know where they are.” Finn sighed as he leaned back.

“Thanks.” Poe said a couple minutes later as he leant down to kiss Finn. “I will get some new trousers as soon as I can.”

“Good.” Finn smiled not opening his eyes. “What time is it?”

“You don’t have to leave for another hour.” Poe told him after looking at the cloak. “I set an alarm.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you later.”

“See you later.” Poe replied before he left there room.

**********************************************************************************

“I knew telling them would be a bad idea.” Poe sighed as he walked back into his and Finn’s room that evening. 

“What?” Finn asked confused.

“I can’t take them anymore.” Poe continued to moan as he went to grab a drink. “They think that just cause I’m pregnant I can’t do stuff anymore. That I need special treatment.”

“What happened?” Finn asked still a little confused.

“I haven’t struggled to do anything since I got pregnant but now that they know it’s like I can’t do anything.” Poe moaned as he sat down on the sofa.

“What did they stop you from doing?” Finn asked trying to be comforting but not really sure what was going on.

“They just seem to question everything I’m doing.” Poe sighed starting to calm down a little. “Yeah I am pregnant but I can still do everything I could before. I don’t need them asking me if I’m okay, if I’m up to doing everything.”

“Poe.” Finn sighed seeing how stressed this was making him. “There just trying to help.”

“I don’t need their help.” Poe told him leaning his head on the back of the sofa. “I’m not doing anything that’s going to put the baby in danger, I’ve made sure of that. I just need them to let me do my job.”

“I’ll talk to them.” Finn offered with a sad smile.

“No.” Poe told him. “I’ll take to them. I’m there general, they’ll listen to me. I can’t have them treating me different because of this, I am still there general that hasn’t changed.”

“I know.” Finn nodded moving around to be able to look at Poe more comfortably. “Do you really regret telling them?”

“No.” Poe admitted looking over at Finn. “Not really, it’s just everyone knows now and I wasn’t ready for that.”

“What do you mean everyone knows.”

“Jess shouted at me earlier and a lot of people were in the room so no doubt by the time I go to work tomorrow everyone on the base will know.”

“Everyone was going to find out eventually.” Finn pointed out trying to be comforting.

“I know I just thought I had time.” Poe sighed leaning forward in his chair. “I don’t want people to treat me differently.”

“People are going to.” Finn started placing a hand on Poe’s back. “You can’t go out on missions and you do have to be more careful but you are still there general and they are still going to listen to you because they trust you.”

“You think so?” Poe looked at Finn with a worried look on his face that made Finn’s heartbreak.

“I know so, you’re an amazing general and they all know that.”

“You’re amazing, did you know that.” Poe laughed after a little bit of silence between the two of them.

“Yeah I am pretty great.” Finn joked with a laugh, his smile only growing when it made Poe laugh in this completely genuine way that he hasn’t heard enough recently. “Your pretty great too though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love yo know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes but it you spot any that I missed can you please let me know in the comments so that I can fix them.


	7. Chapter 7

“Poe.” Finn sighed pushing himself up in bed looking over at were Poe was working. “Come to bed.”

“I will in a bit.” Poe told him his eyes not leaving what he was doing. 

“Poe.” Finn sighed again sitting up. “Please.”

“I’m almost done.” Poe promised his eyes still not leaving his work.

“You said that almost two hours ago. You need sleep.” Finn pointed out as he stood up. “You have to get for work in four hours.”

“Just ten minutes.” Poe told him as Finn walked up behind him placing a hand on Poe’s shoulders.

“Ten minutes.” Finn nodded rubbing his shoulders. “No longer.”

“No longer.” Poe agreed bringing his hand that wasn’t typing on the tablet to pat Finn’s hand. “Go back to bed.”

“Not until you did.” Finn wasn’t sure if he could trust Poe to actually come to bed in ten minutes.

*********

“It’s been ten minutes.” Finn told Poe looking up from his lap. “Come to bed.”

“I’m coming.” Poe promised as he did the last of his work. “Sorry.” Poe said as he sat down on his side of the bed. “I just really needed to finish that.”

Finn just pulled Poe to his side happy his husband was finally going to get some sleep.

***********************************************************************************

“I think we need to talk.” Finn said one day about a week later.

“About what?” Poe asked looking away from his computer and over at his husband. 

“About everything.” Finn shrugged. “About the baby and everything that’s going on in your head.”

“What?” Poe asked more than a little confused. “Why?”

“Poe I know you, better than anyone and I know you’re still struggling with all of this.” Finn said having thought this conversation over a hundred times in his head. 

“I’m happy.” Poe assure him as he turned round properly. “I’m really happy about this.”

“Yeah but there’s still a part of you that isn’t.” Finn sat forward a little, being careful with what he’s saying. “And that’s okay you just need to talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk to me.” Poe insisted.

“Poe it’s me, you can tell me anything.” Finn pushed himself up from the sofa and walked over to his husband. “You can tell me anything.” Finn repeated as he kneeled down in from of his husband. 

“I’m worried okay.” Poe finally admitted after what felt like an eternity of silence. “My parents had me during a war, and it was really hard for them.”

“Were not at war anymore.” Finn pointed out as he placed his hands on Poe’s thighs. 

“No were not.” Poe agreed. “But we are trying to put the galaxy back together after one. It’s not the life for a baby. I know.”

“Your dad loves you more then everything, and from what both you and he told me so did your mum.” Finn smiled a little sadly up at Poe. “We will make sure this kid knows how much we love them.”

“What if that’s not enough?” Poe asked the fear and worry clear in his voice.

“We’ll make sure it’s enough.” Finn said determined. “This kid is going to be so lucky to have you as their dad Poe, I know it.”

“There not.” Poe protested looking down at were Finn’s hands were still rested on his thighs. “I’m barley here Finn. I’ve been a horrible husband the last year and I’ve rarely been here. And it’s not like my jobs done or it will be anytime soon. And I can’t walk away from this.”

“You could make someone you’re co-general.” Finn suggested.

“What?” Poe asked both a little shocked and confused.

“When you were first given General you appointed me your co-general.” Finn reminded him. “You could appoint someone else your co-general and you wouldn’t have quite so much to do then.”

“Who?” Poe asked. 

“Ray, Jess, Snap.” Finn listed off. 

“You really think that would work?” Poe looked up at Finn a hopeful look on his face.

“Yeah.” Finn nodded a smile forming on his face. “You would still get to be the general, but you wouldn’t have as much to do. You would have more time for the baby.”

“Yeah.” Poe nodded feeling a little bit of his worry disappear. “I’m really happy about this Finn I am.”

“I know.” Finn nodded. “You’re just worried and that’s okay, you’re allowed to be worried.”

“I will have a look into the whole co-general thing tomorrow.” Poe promised. “Right now I do have to finish this report though.”

“Go on.” Finn stood up groaning a little when his knee clicked. “I’ll leave you be.” 

**********************************************************************************

“When are you supposed to be able to feel the baby move?” Finn asked as he and Poe laid in bed a couple night later.

“Not for a while.” Poe replied. “I thought you had read all that baby stuff a hundred times?”

“I have.” Finn nodded. “I just don’t remember the part about the baby kicking.”

“I’m only sixteen weeks.” Poe pointed out as he placed his hand on tops of Finn’s that was resting on his still small stomach. “I might not even feel the baby move for a couple weeks.”

“I can’t wait.” Finn said smile huge on his face. 

“Neither can I.” Poe agreed quietly as he looked down to where his and Finn’s hand where rested. “Neither can I.”

Finn smiled as he leaned over kissing Poe lightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Poe smiled up at his husband kissing him again. “Were going to make this work.” Poe told him for the first time really believing it. 

“Yeah we are.” Finn agreed as he laid back down. 

**********************************************************************************

“You look hot in my clothes.” Finn said as he walked out of the bathroom towel draped around his waist. 

“My shirts no longer fit.” Poe moaned as he ran a hand over the curve of his stomach. 

“We knew that would happen.” Finn pointed out as he walked over to grab his own clothes.

“I know.” Poe nodded turning round to face Finn. “I know. It’s just weird. Your trousers stopped fitting about a week ago and your tops barley fit.”

“Then go get new ones.” Finn suggested.

“I like my clothes Finn.” Poe argued turning away from the mirror.

“I like you clothes too.” Finn also turned round to look at his husband. “And you could probably just get them bigger.” 

“I like the way I look.” Poe sulked. “At least the way I used to.”

Finn smirked as he made his way over to Poe. “I happen to think you look really hot right now.”

“Really?” Poe asked looking up at Finn, an insecure tone to his voice that Poe only Finn ever hear.

“Yeah.” Finn nodded as he let his towel fall to floor bringing his hands up to cup Poe’s cheeks. “You’re having my baby how could I not.”

“God I love you.” Poe leaned up capturing his husband’s lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love yo know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes but it you spot any that I missed can you please let me know in the comments so that I can fix them.


	8. Chapter 8

“I think it will be best if I take time off of active duty.” Finn told Poe as the two of them got ready one morning.

“What?” Poe asked as he turned round to look at Finn shocked.

“I think it might be best if I take some time off active duty, till the baby’s born.” Finn shrugged not seeing the big deal about it all.

“You would really do that?” Poe asked his voice sounding smaller then it usually did.

Finn nodded a smile growing on his face. “Of course I would. I want to be here if anything happens with baby, good or bad.”

“Don’t even talk about bad things happening.” Poe told him as he walked up to his husband. “And you really are the best husband I could have asked for, you’re gonna be the best father too.”

Finn let Poe pull him into a hug. “You’re a pretty great husband too.”

**********************************************************************************

“Do you know what I think we should do?” Poe asked as he and Finn walked back to their place. 

“What do you think we should do?” Finn asked back as he smiled over at Poe. 

“I think once I get someone on as my co-general and their all ready the two of us should head home to see my dad for a day or two.” Poe told him keeping his eyes ahead of him. 

“Poe Dameron is actually offering to take more than a couple hours off of work.” Finn said with a laugh that having been the last thing he expected his husband to come out with.

“Yeah I am.” Poe nodded pushing Finn friendly. “I have taken time off before, and I haven’t seen my dad in so long and maybe it’s the hormones but I really miss him and seeing him again before the baby is born would be really nice.”

“Then we will go and see your dad.” Finn promised. “If that’s what you want.”

“I really do, not until I’ve picked the other general and got everything sorted.” Poe reminded Finn.

“I know. We will wait until then, and once you’ve done that we will take a small trip to see your dad, and I will even let you do some work while were there because I do know you can’t go a few hours without work.”

“I’m not that bad.” Poe tried to protest but even he knew Finn was right.

“You are defiantly that bad.” Finn shocked his head with another small laugh. “I don’t really mind, it’s kind of sweet.”

“I am not sweet.”

“Sure you’re not. I thought you would be really happy to know that you can work there without me saying anything.”

“I am, god I am. You normally never shut up about my work habits.” Poe pointed out as they finally reached their place. “Because even if I am only gone for a few days I will need to do some work.”

“Why do you think I said I would leave you alone about it? I was your co-general for a while and I do know how much work goes into it.” Finn said as he opened the door walking in. “As long as I get some undivided attention I don’t care.”

“You will get plenty of undivided attention.” Poe promised as he walked over to give Finn a quick kiss. 

**********************************************************************************

“So?” Ray said as she sat down next to Finn. “I heard that you’re taking yourself of active duty.”

“I am.” Finn nodded. “At least for the time being.”

“Why?” 

“Because I would like to be on the same planet as Poe right now.” Finn said before taking a long sip of his drink. “Just want to be here if anything happens.”

“Understandable.” Ray nodded. “But I might need you help on a job.”

“What job?” Finn asked as he looked over at Ray.

“I can’t tell you unless you except. What I can tell you is it isn’t that dangerous and that you should only be gone for a week.” Ray listed off. “I need you on this one.”

“When do you leave?” 

“Three days.” 

“I have to think about it.” Finn decided after a minute of thought.

“You need to get back to me by tomorrow morning.” Ray told him as she stood back up. “If you do decide to come, I’ll get you in and out in piece in only a week.”

Finn just nodded as Ray walked off being sighing and downing the rest of his drink.

***********

“Ray wants me to do a job with her.” Finn told Poe later that night.

“Okay.” Poe nodded. “How long?”

“A week. Leave in three days.” 

“Okay.” Poe nodded, not having wanted Finn to give up going on missions for him. 

“You don’t mind me going?” Finn asked shocked.

“You were the one that suggested putting going on missions on hold for a while.” Poe pointed out looking over at Finn. “I’m nowhere near close to giving birth. So go on the mission.”

“You’re not just saying that?”

“No.” Poe shock his head. “Have a good mission, and be safe.”

“You really are the best.” Finn leaned forward kissing Poe. “Don’t leave for a few days though.”

“I know.” Poe nodded. “Go tell Ray.”

Finn just nodded before pushing himself up and making his way out of the room.

**********************************************************************************

Poe pulled Finn into a hug as the two of them stood on the landing bay, Finn about to leave on his mission with Ray. 

“Be careful.” Poe told Finn as they said goodbye three days later.

“Always.” Finn promised. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Poe gave Finn one last kiss before pushing him away. “Go before Rey gets mad.”

“I’m going.” Finn smiled as Poe before he turned round and walked into the ship.

**********************************************************************************

That night it had taken Poe a while to go to sleep, a dark feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Which Poe just shrugged off assuming it was just the normal worry he felt for his husband anytime he went on an away mission.

When he did finally get to sleep it was a restless one filled with worry and nerves.

Poe was eventually woken up as he sat up in bed as a sharp pain shot across his stomach his hand going down to rest on his baby bump. Poe looked down fear coursing through him when he noticed blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have ready through and corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if you spotted any that I missed please let me know so I can fix them.


	9. Chapter 9

“Rose.” Poe said worriedly when she answered.

“Poe?” Rose asked notating the worry in his voice. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” Poe panicked. “I need you to help me down to med bay.” 

“Of course.” Rose nodded even though Poe couldn’t see her as she stood up, running down the hallway to Poe and Finn’s room, letting herself in straight away. “What’s wrong?”

“I have no clue.” The panic was clear as day in Poe’s voice. “I’m just in a lot of pain and I need to get to med bay.”

“Come on.” Rose walked over placing Poe’s arm over her shoulder and helping him make his way there.

“Can you try and get Finn?” Poe asked as the doctor was about to take him.

“Of course.” Rose nodded as Poe was wheeled away, hoping with everything she had that Finn would be able to pick up.

**********************************************************************************

“Rose.” Finn said when he picked up sounding beyond tired.

“Are you able to get back?” Rose asked.

“I don’t know.” Finn admitted worry starting to build up. “Why? What’s going on Rose?”

“Poe’s in med bay.” Rose told him with a sigh her own worry clear as day to the other man. “And before you ask I don’t know what happened, He was only taken to see the doctor about five minutes ago.”

“I will be there as soon as I can.” Finn promised and Rose could hear him running down the corridor of the Falcon. “Was he okay when you saw him?”

“He was in pain, quite a bit I think but he was trying to hide it.” Rose sighed hating having to tell one of her closet friends stuff like this. “There was blood Finn.”

“Okay.” Finn nodded to himself trying not to panic even more.

**********************************************************************************

“Do you know what’s wrong?” Poe asked once he had come back too, the doctor standing at the end of the bed.

“We do yes.” The doctor nodded with a sad look on her face that worried Poe. “It’s something called pre-eclampsia.”

“Pre-eclampsia?” Poe asked a little nervously as he placed a hand on his baby bump.

“Really it just means you high blood pressure. It can be dangerous for both you and the baby, but were gonna keep an eye on you and make sure everything is okay.” The doctor assured him with a small reassuring look. “I do have a few questions for you though.”

“Ask away.” Poe told her not wanting to be on his own to think about all of this yet.

“I’m gonna give you a list of the symptoms and you’re gonna tell me if you’ve had any of them.” The doctor told him receiving a small nod from Poe. “Blurry unfocused vision.” Poe thought for a moment before he nodded again, “Severe headaches.” Poe nodded again. “Heartburn. Swelling.”

“The heartburn I think so. But no swelling.” Poe told her. “I thought I was just tried, pushing myself too far.”

“Okay.” The doctor nodded making some notes on her pad before she looked back up at Poe. “I’m going to keep you here for a few day’s and see how things go. I don’t want you to worry because this is manageable. It can be dangerous but we noticed it soon enough and we can manage it.”

“Okay.” Poe nodded still trying to sort things out in his head as the doctor said she would be back to cheek in on him soon and left the room.

As soon as he was alone Poe’s mind went back to all the different times he had experienced those symptoms and he internally beat himself up for not working out something was wrong sooner.

***********************************************

“Rose.” Finn said as he walked up to his friend panic clear on his face and in his voice.

“Finn.” Rose sighed in relief. “He’s okay. Been stable for hours, second room down the hall.”

“Thank you.” Finn hugged her quickly before making his way down the hall and into the room Poe was in, coming to a stop at the end of the bed. “Poe.”

“Finn.” Poe looked up and over at his husband. “Finn.”

Finn just silently walked over to the side of the bed, leaning down to pull Poe into a hug. 

“I messed up.” Poe said a couple minutes later as he pulled away Finn enough to look his husband in the eyes. “I’ve been having symptoms for weeks Finn.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You didn’t know they were symptoms. It’s okay.” Finn pointed out as he got sat on the edge of the bed, keeping his arm draped over Poe’s shoulder. “You and the baby are okay.”

“I know, but we might not have been.” Poe pointed out as he rested his head on Finn’s chest. “I might have killed our baby.”

“Poe you are both okay, that’s all that matters.” Finn said again leaning down to kiss Poe on the head. “Your both okay.”

**************************************************

“So you’re stuck here for a couple days?” Rey asked from where she was sat next to Poe’s bed, Finn and Rose seat on the other side.

“Yeah. Stuck in the bed for a couple days.” Poe nodded a groan coming out. “They want to monitor me for a few days, need me to do the least amount of movement, and when I am allowed out I’m not allowed to do anything stressful. You’re going to have to take over quicker than expected.”

“I’m okay with that.” Ray promised them. “Just don’t do any stupid Poe Dameron shit.”

“I don’t do stupid Poe Dameron shit.” Poe said making all three of the other people in room laugh a little. “I do not.”

“I love you babe but you do.” Finn told him the first of the three to stop laughing. “That’s why we call it stupid Poe Dameron shit.”

Poe shock his head letting his hand fall down to his baby bump. “Thanks for taking my mind off everything for a while.”

“Of course.” Rose smiled over at Poe. “You and the baby are really gonna be okay right?”

“Yeah, were gonna be okay.” Poe nodded trying his best to reassure his friends even though he was having a tough time reassuring himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has been so long since I last updated this, I have had a lot of trouble writing this chapter but I hope everyone likes it.  
> I am planning on updating every other Tuesday from now on until the story is finished.
> 
> I have done some research but the medical staff might not have been a hundred per cent accurate in this chapter or future chapters and I am sorry if it's wrong, I did the best research on it I could.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the long wait and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read it through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.


	10. Chapter 10

“I get to leave here?” Poe asked again about a week later looking over at the doctor.

“As long as you promise to take things easy.” The doctor agreed with a small nod.

“I promise, just let me out of this room.” Poe agreed having gone stir crazy stuck in the med bay for a whole week.

"Then you can go back to your own room.” The doctor promised him with a smile in their direction. “But you will need weekly cheek ups to make sure everything is as it should be.”

“Weekly cheek ups.” Poe agreed with a nod. “Can I go now?”

“Someone will be in to check your vitals once more before you leave and you can go as soon as that’s done. And remember take it easy.”

“I will take it easy. People don’t have to say it a hundred times.” Poe said his eyes moving down to his husband. “Thank you.” Poe added looking back up at the doctor.

The doctor nodded before she left the room leaving the couple on their own. “I get to go to our room. I got to go from one room to another one.”

“You do.” Finn said with a laugh and smile.

“I can’t take it, I seriously cannot take being stuck inside any longer.” Poe told him letting his head fall back against the pillow, any excitement about getting to leave having gone.

“Well there’s not much else we can do. Were on a space ship.” Finn pointed out reaching down to place a hand on Poe’s shoulder.

“I know.” Poe nodded with a groan. “I know that.”

“So then what can we do?” Finn asked having guessed that Poe would have something in mind before even bringing up a conversation like this.

“Go home.” Poe said opening his eyes and looking over at Finn. “Back to my dad.”

“What?” Finn asked shocked and confused having thought that Poe didn’t want to leave any time soon.

“I know I said it was a bad idea when you brought it up, but I’ve had a lot of time to think the last week stuck in here and I don’t want to risk anything with this baby. I love our baby more than anything Finn and I can’t lose them Finn. So if going back home will keep them safe I will go home and live some boring life.”

“That’s really what you want?” Finn asked a small smile appearing on his face.

“Yeah.” Poe nodded a small unsure smile appearing on his own. “I don’t want it to be permanent. I want to come back and help at some point. Help from there as much as I can. But yeah a boring life with you and are baby sounds pretty great to me. If that’s what you want.”

“Of course it’s what I want Poe.” Finn assured him leaning down to kiss Poe. “A boring life just the three of us.”

“Maybe four or five of us?”

“Maybe four or five of us.” Finn nodded kissing Poe again.

**********************************************

Hey dad.” Poe smiled when Kes Dameron answered the call, speaking to his dad for the first time in almost a month.

“Hey son.” Kes smiled back at his son, happy to hear from Poe for the first time in what felt like forever to the father of one. “Long time no see.”

“Sorry about that.” Poe apologised feeling guiltier then he already did. “I’ve been really busy recently.”

“Stuck in med bay with nothing better to do then call your old man?” Kes said shocking Poe. “Finn told me what happened.”

“Of course he did.” Poe shock his head not all that surprised but shocked that he hadn’t worked it out himself. “I’m fine dad, the baby is fine dad. I didn’t want to worry you.”

“My only son ends up in med bay and you think I’m not going to find out?” Kes asked giving his son his best how could you think that face. “Don’t be mad at Finn for telling me.”

“I’m not.” Poe promised him.

“Why did you call?” Kes asked knowing that Poe never called to make idle chit chat.

“Can’t I just call to say hello.” Poe asked even though he knew he hadn’t called just say hello.

“If you had called to just say hello we couldn’t still be on the call.” Kes pointed out a knowing look now on his face.

“Finn and I were thinking about moving back home.” Poe told him with a small nervous smile on his face.

“You’re moving home?” Kes asked happily not remembering the last time Poe was on Yarvin IX for more than a couple of days.

“Well if your good with having me back on the farm I’m moving home.”

“Of course I’m okay with you moving back to the farm.” Kes assured him, happier than he had been in a long time. “Anything to have you home.”

“Good. Because I think moving back home is what I need.” Poe told him a hand resting on top of his baby bump.

“So you’re leaving the resistance?” Kes asked a little shocked that Poe would even consider that.

“Kind off.” Poe shrugged. “Until the baby’s born I’m not going to be working but when the baby’s a bit older I’ll help out where I can. I’m not ready to leave the resistance yet, but I also can’t be here.”

“Okay.” Kes nodded. “Well you know you can so whatever work you need to from here and I would be more than happy to look after my grandbaby.”

“I know you will be dad. But after last week...” Poe trailed off not sure what he was supposed to say.

“I know son. Your baby means everything to you. You just want them to be safe.”

“I do.” Poe nodded rubbing his hand up and down as the baby started kicking. “We won’t be down for a couple weeks, we have some things to sort out before we can leave.”

“The place will be ready for whenever you come home.” Kes assured him willing to move heaven and earth for his son. “Just give me a day or two warning.”

“We will.” Poe agreed. “Thanks so much dad.”

*********************************************

“So your dad’s happy with us moving in. you’re sure?” Finn asked as the two of them laid in bed that night.

“I am sure.” Poe nodded knowing that his husband had been worried they would be intruding on Kes. “I think he would be happier with us there then us here.”

“I never saw this kind of life for myself.” Finn said as he rubbed a hand up and down Poe’s shoulder. “But Now I don’t want anything else. I just want a boring life on planet with you and our kids.”

“So do I. If you told younger me that he would probably hit you in the face.”

“I don’t doubt he would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there was no new chapter last week, I wasn't feeling well and I just didn't feel up to doing much at all.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find, but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


	11. Chapter 11

Poe sighed as he placed the last of his clothes into a bag. “None of these even fit me anymore.” He commented looking round at Finn.

“But they will fit after the baby is born.” Finn pointed out with a small laugh from where he was sat at the desk, doing the last of the work he needed to. “So pack them.”

“I am packing them.” Poe pointed down to the bag by his feet, “I won’t be able to fit into these as soon as the baby is born, might take a little while till I am.”

“Doesn’t matter if you never fit into them.” Finn promised not wanting his husband to feel insecure in the slightest. “I would love you no matter.”

“I would love you know matter what too.” Poe promised as he walked over to stand behind Finn. “Although my dad will make us help out in the farm so I probably will lose it all.”

Finn just shook his head as Poe placed his hands on his shoulders. “Well you get at least six months of not having to help, I will be helping your dad out from like the second day we get there.”

“Second day.” Poe said with a laugh. “Try first day. No I’m just joking, he’ll let you settle in before he ask for any kind of help.”

“I’m going to offer Poe.” Finn told him turning his head around to look up at the older man. “Your dad is letting us stay, I am going to offer.”

“And that is why I love you.” Poe said leaning down to kiss the other man. “We leave in three days, you ready.”

“I’m ready.” Finn agreed with a small nod. “Are you.”

“I think so.” Poe said before correcting himself, “I am. As long as I have you and this baby I am ready.”

“Same here.”

************************************************

“You all ready to leave?” Rose asked Finn as she walked up her friend and former crush the day before he was set to leave for Yarvin IX.

“I am all ready to leave.” Finn confirmed looking around at Rose. “You all ready for your mission.”

“I am ready for my mission.” Rose confirmed with a nod. “But they moved up the date and I’m leaving in an hour.”

“You’re leaving in an hour?” Finn asked having expected to have another day before he had to say goodbye to anyone. 

“I’m leaving in an hour.” Rose repeated as she walked forward to pull her friend in for a hug. “Goodbye Finn.”

“I’ll be back soon.” Finn promised her. “And you better visit when the baby’s born and after. They have to know there family.”

“I will visit when the baby is born as much as I can after that.” Rose promised pulling away from Finn. “Remember call me.”

“I will call you. Have you said goodbye to Poe yet?” Finn asked.

“I said goodbye to him first.” Rose assured him. “I have to go now but I will call you when I’m back, let you know everything went smoothly.”

“You better.” Finn told her before they had one last hug goodbye and Rose walked off.

******************************************************

“I can’t believe your leaving.” Ray said as she hugged Finn.

“I’ll be back soon.” Finn promised his best friend holding her tight. “I promise. And I’ll call so much that you’ll be sick of hearing my voice.”

“You better.” Ray told him pulling away a few moments later. “I don’t want to go weeks without hearing from you.”

“You won’t. And you better come when the baby’s born, they need to meet their aunt when their still young.” Finn told her a warning look on his face that showed if she didn’t she wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“I will be there for after the baby is born.” Ray promised him having already made it clear that she wasn’t going to be anywhere near them while Poe was in labour.

“You don’t have to.” Finn assured her knowing that he wouldn’t want to be there if it wasn’t his kid being born. “Just come meet them after, and expect lots of pictures because I am going to be that dad. Just warning you in advance.”

“Thanks for the warning.” Rey told him before she turned round to look at Poe. “And you better keep that baby safe before they make it into this world. I don’t want to get a call that you’re in the hospital again.”

“I will not end up in the hospital again.” Poe promised her as he pulled Rey in for a hug, what felt like his ever growing baby bump making it a little more awkward then there normal awkward hug’s. “And I don’t want you to end up in the hospital either. Don’t do any stupid Poe Dameron shit while I’m gone.”

“I don’t do stupid Poe Dameron shit. That much.” Rey laughed a little as she pulled away. “Poe Dameron is moving to live on a farm.”

“I am moving to live on a farm.” Poe confirmed with a nod. “I will be back to out fly you soon enough though.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Rey pointed out before she pushed Poe gently away from her and towards the ship. “No go. Before you change your mind.”

“We’re going.” Poe promised his hands raised slightly. “See ya soon.”

Poe and Finn got in the ship in silence after that, Poe taking his place in the captain’s chair and Finn in the co.

“I’m a lot closer to the console then I used to be.” Poe commented as he pressed the buttons necessary to start the ship. 

“You were only a couple months pregnant last time you flew.” Finn pointed out leaning back in his chair. “Your six and half months pregnant now.”

“I know I am.” Poe nodded pulling the ship into the air and slowly flying it out of the hanger. “Didn’t mean I expected to be this much closer to the console.”

Finn laughed as he looked over at Poe seeing that there was plenty of room between the two and shaking his head at his husband’s dramatics. “Ready to leave the resistance for a little while.”

“I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


	12. Chapter 12

Poe couldn’t help but smile as his home planet came into view, more happy then he thought he would ever be about going home. “Home.” Finn said looking over at his husband.

“Home.” Poe repeated looking back over at Finn. “This is still kind of insane, we’re leaving the resistance, even if it’s just temporary, to start a family. An ex stormtropper and an ex spice runner are starting a family on a farm.”

“We are.” Finn agreed with a small nod. “I’ve heard of weirder.”

“You have not.” Poe told him turning his attention back to the controls. “You were a stormtropper I was a spice runner and were settling down on a farm on planet that was once used as a rebel base.”

“Okay, so it’s a little strange.” Finn agreed a little reluctantly. “But’s its out life and I love out life.”

“I love our life too.” Poe assured him before he focused on piloting, landing the ship on Yarvin IX a couple minutes later.

“Your dad meeting us here or at the farm?” Finn asked once they had landed, the couple getting ready to get off the ship.

“At the farm.” Poe said pushing himself up from the chair. “He said he wanted to meet up here but’s he’s been really busy on the farm. It’s only a five minute walk from here, we’ll be fine walking it.”

Finn nodded pushing himself up. “I’ll take a few things with me now and come back and get the rest later.”

“I can carry things.” Poe protected as they walked towards the cargo bay. 

“I know you can but the doctor said not to push things and I don’t want to risk anything. So just take something light.” Finn told him turned round to face Poe. “Please?”

“Fine.” Poe agreed reluctantly, knowing his husband was just worried and willing to do this for him. “But I don’t need you to baby me Finn.”

“I’m not babying you Poe.” Finn promised walked forward a little to take Poe’s hand in his. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you or the baby.”

“I know you don’t, I don’t want that either.” Poe agreed squeezing Finn’s hand. “And I know it’s just cause you love us, that’s while I’m putting up with it.”

Finn just shook his head as they walked through the door to the cargo bay door, going to grab all of the things they would need immediately, before making their way out of the ship and across the field to the Dameron house.

“Dad.” Poe shouted when he spotted the older Dameron outside the house. “Dad.”

“Poe.” Kes smiled as he stopped what he was doing walking round to pull his son in for a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you, in person.”

“It’s good to see you too dad.” Poe pulled away from his dad letting the other man walk round to pull Finn into an equally tight hug.

“Finn.” Kes smiled at his son-in-law pulling away from the hug. “It’s good to see you too.”

“You too Mr Dameron.” Finn replied as polite as he always is around his father-in-law.

Kes shock his head having been trying to get Finn to stop calling him that since the first time they met year ago. “Kes, not Mr Dameron.”

“Kes.” 

“Good. Go put your stuff upstairs then we can all have some lunch. Catch up.” Kes suggested looking between the two men.

“Yeah sure dad.” Poe agreed with a small nod going to open the door to the house before he stopped and asked over his shoulder, “My room still my room or did you turn into a gym like you always threatened to.”

“Still your room.” Kes assured him with a laugh and shack of his head.

**************************************************

“What we got for lunch?” Poe asked as he and Finn walked into the kitchen about half an hour later.

“Nothing fancy.” Kes said turned around from where he was looking through the fridge. “Just some sandwiches.”

Poe nodded more than happy with anything other than the food they had been stuck with on the base. “Eating in the other room?” Poe asked pointing next to him, to the room in question wanting to get off his feet as soon as possible.

“Yeah, everything already in there. I’m just getting myself a drink.” Kes pointed over to the room as well, gesturing for the pair to go and wait in their which they both did happily, Poe taking a seat in the closest chair.

“So, how’s the farm?” Poe asked once his dad was sitting opposite him at the table, a few sandwiches already on Poe’s plate.

“The farm is the same as it’s always been.” Kes assured him reaching over to grab a sandwich for himself. “I have a few people helping out during the week. So no need to worry about me overdoing it anymore.”

“Good. I don’t need to be worrying that my dad will pass out on the field because he thinks that even though he’s getting up there in age he can do all the same work he could when he was my age.” Poe said leaning back a little in his chair and trying to get a little more comfortable, taking a look around the room that hadn’t changed since his mum died. “Finn said he would be more than happy to help you around the farm. I would but you know I’ve been told to take it as easy as possible.”

“I don’t need your help Poe.” Kes told him shaking his head as he took a sip of his drink. “Besides I think you would be less help and more of an annoyance.”

“I was never that bad on the farm.” Poe defended weakly knowing that when he was a teenager he was terrible at helping his father out. “And I do plan on helping when I get the chance.”

“I appreciate your offer to help Finn and if I ever need it I will let you.” Kes said turning to face his son-in-law. “But I was also appreciate it if you could try and convince my son out of helping me.”

“I am not as bad as I was.” Poe told them faking hurt.

The rest of the lunch went a lot like that, small talk between the three men as they filled each other in on everything that had happened since the last time they had seen each other in person.

********************************************

“Hey.” Finn smiled as he slipped into bed next to Poe, quickly pulling his husband into his side.

“Hey.” Poe smiled up at Finn kissing his husband quickly before he looked back down leaning his head on Finn’s chest. “The baby’s kicking.”

“They are?” Finn asked happily as he moved a hand to rest on Poe’s baby bump. “I never get tired of that.”

“I do.” Poe shock his head letting his eyes close and groaning a little. “The little monster knows exactly where I don’t want to be kicked and they kick there.”

“Poor you.” Finn said kissing Poe on the top of the head as the baby kicked his hand. “Only fifteen more weeks.”

“That’s not helping Finn.” Poe told him moving his own hand up to rest on his stomach. “No, it’s not that bad. Luckily at the moment the baby seems to actually sleep when I do so that’s an upside.”

“If you can’t sleep because of the baby wake me up with you. I would be more than happy to sit with you till you get to sleep.” Finn offered.

“You’re amazing you know.” Poe told Finn letting himself melt even more into Finn’s arms. “I love you.”

“I love you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated this story. I lost pretty much all motivation to write for Star wars for a while, but then the Mandalorian season two came out and I started writing for it again. I have a plan for the rest of the story and I will try and post more often until it's finished. there will only be two more chapters after this one.  
> I hope you like this chapter.

Their first full day at the farm was harder than Poe thought it was going to be. Even when he had suggested it there was a small part of Poe that was dreading going back there, dreaded not being able to work, having nothing to do. But the first full day there was amazing, because while Finn had made it clear he was going to help Kes in the farm his father had made it clear that he doesn’t want Finn’s help until they had settled down properly.

Their first day was spent seat in the living room, curled up on the sofa, Poe not really feeling up to much, as they watched some really old movies they had found on their trips. It was weird, not having to worry about being up early for work or about anything really. Poe didn’t remember the last time he had been able to have a whole day without anything to do. And he didn’t know whether he liked it yet.

“You okay?” Finn asked as he looked over at his husband having noticed that something was up as the pair got ready for bed.

“I’m fine.” Poe nodded trying but failing to make himself sound convincing.

“No you’re not.” Finn shock his head starting to worry a little about the other man. “Poe please tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s just a little weird to be back home.” Poe shrugged as he leant back against the headboard. “Not having anything to do. I don’t remember the last time I had nothing to do all day. Will just take a bit of getting used to I guess.”

“I’m sure you dad could find something easy for you to do around the farm, if you really want it. Something light and easy though.” Finn pointed out, not wanting the older man to be unhappy or uncomfortable around here.

“Yeah maybe. It’s just until the baby’s here of course though. After that I can slowly start working with the resistance again, from here of course.” Poe quickly assured him. “Not that long till we have out baby and I will have stuff to do day and night. Like feed it and change it.”

“Yeah. When the baby’s here I think we’ll both be wishing for nothing to do.” Finn agreed with a small nod as he pulled the other man into his side. “Just let me know if you don’t like it here or anything. Okay, I’m here however your feeling.”

“Yeah I know. I will let you know if doing nothing ever gets too boring. ” Poe promised with a small nod. “You amazing you know.”

“Thank you.” Finn replied with a small smirk. “You’re pretty amazing too by the way.”

**********************************************************************************

After that things got a little easier from there. Poe got used to being on the farm again pretty quickly and Finn loved it, right from the start.

Both men were able to take a things easy, a lot easier than they have in years, in as long as either of them could really remember.

And as time went on and they got closer and closer to the baby’s due date things somehow found a way of getting even better for them, and between them.

Kes was more than a little happy to have his son back home, safe and sound about to start a family with a man he actually approved off. Unlike most of Poe’s other ex’s that he didn’t approve of. And despite being an ex-stormtropper Fin had quickly gotten his approval and he now loved the man like he was his own son.

“Hey.” Poe smiled as his husband and father walked back into the house from his position on the sofa. “How was your day?”

“It was good.” Fin nodded before he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. “Everything almost done for this season.”

“Good.” Poe nodded as he pushed himself up from the sofa. “I have cleaned the entire house. I couldn’t sit still for more than a few minutes today. So don’t go getting it all dirty.”

Fin laughed as he looked over at the other man, having noticed as his husband got more and more restless the longer they were at the farm, although he hadn’t gotten restless enough to ask for something to do in the farm.

“I will start dinner in a minute.” Kes told the two men. “Go and sit in the living room until its ready. Fin deserves a rest after all of the hard work he did today.”

“Thanks Kes.” Fin said with a small smile as he moved to sit down on the sofa. “I got a call from Rey this morning, she wants to talk to you.”

“I will call her back after dinner.” Poe promised as he moved to sit back down on the sofa, a hand resting on his seven month baby bump. “I asked if she could keep more a little more involved in everything going on there and she agreed. I must have missed her call this morning so she tried you instead.”

“You really don’t know how to do nothing.” Fin said with a small laugh as he pulled the other man into his side. “Not that I care. I am more than happy for you to just be helping out from the comfort of this sofa.”

“Do you think we’ll go back?” Poe asked after a couple minutes of comfortable silence between the married couple. “To the resistance, when the baby’s a couple years old.”

“If they still need us and we both want to, of course we’ll go back.” Fin nodded having known this conversation was going to come up at some point and now more than ready for it. “Whenever we’re both ready to. It’s not like it used to be, we’ll be in one place if we want to raise our baby there it won’t be a bad place to.”

“Thank god.” Poe sighed in relief. “Because while I love my dad and I love this planet, not that much happens here anymore and I cannot deal with nothing happening for more than a few years. And we can always come back if we ever want to.”

“We can.” Finn agreed with a small nod. “I love you and I am more than happy to raise our baby wherever. As long as it’s me and you.”

“It’s always going to be me and you.” Poe promised as he let himself sink even more into the other man’s side. “I promise. Me, you, this baby and any other baby we may have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to post a new one-shot in this series but I really hope you liked this one, and I defiantly plan to finish this series I already have two more one-shots already written.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you noticed while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter of this story, I will be posting the final one next Wednesday.

The next four weeks were rather uneventful for the Dameron family. With nothing other than a small storm that ruined a few crops happening for them. And before even of them knew it Poe was going into labour.

“Our baby’s going to be here soon.” Poe pointed out happily as he looked over at his husband a small layer of sweet covering his forehead.

“Our baby’s going to be here soon.” Fin agreed with a small nod, holding onto the other man’s hand tightly from where he was seat in a chair next to the bed. “I can’t believe it.”

“I can. I defiantly can.” Poe nodded as another contraction started, his grip tightening on his husband’s hand as he tried to hold back a scream of pain.

Finn hated seeing his husband in pain, he hated it more than anything and in that moment he wished more than anything that he could so something to help soothe the other man’s pain. That could help him in any way possible. But he knew he couldn’t so instead he decided to just sit next to Poe, hold his hand if that’s what was needed, go get him water or food or anything might want.

Poe had been warned when he first announced he was pregnant that having the baby at home meant that he would most likely spend hours in labour but he wasn’t ready for it, not at all.

“Fuck.” Poe almost screamed as another contraction hit him, only a few minutes after the last one had.

“So sorry you have to go through this.” Finn apologised unable to stop himself. “I wish I could do it for you.”

“I wish you could do it for me too.” Poe agreed with a small nod. “I think I take back wanting more kids, I don’t want to do this again.”

“Okay.” Fin agreed with a small nod knowing that this train of thought would probably go once he had actually had the baby. “If that’s what you want.”

“This has to be over soon. Has to be.”

When Poe was finally told it was time to start pushing he had been in labour for almost eighteen hours, although to him if felt like a whole hell of a lot more.

Once the pushing had actually started things seems to both slow down and speed up for Poe and luckily before he knew it his baby was letting out a cry before they were placed into his arms, the announcement that it was a girl ringing in his ears.

“We have a daughter.” Fin announced happily as he looked over his husband shoulder and down at his daughter.

“We do.” Poe agreed with a small nod, a hug smile gracing his tired face. “Were parents.” Even after nine months of pregnancy Poe still found it hard to believe that he was a parent that he was responsible for another life, but he was and it was amazing. “Fin.”

Fin smiled down at his husband as he rubbed his hand over the other man’s head, bringing his other hand down to rest softly on his daughter. Taking in her beautiful face and her tiny hand and just her in general, finding it incredibly hard to believe that this was now his life.

**********************************************************************************

“She’s beautiful.” Fin muttered as he looked down at his daughter.

“She is.” Poe agreed with a small nod, his fingers running up and down his daughters head. “She really is. You still sure about her name?”

“Of course I am.” Finn promised with a small nod. “I think the name is beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Poe smiled up at the other man. “It would mean a lot to name her that. I can’t believe we have a daughter Fin.”

“I know.” Fin agreed with him. “It seems kind of insane. We’re parents.”

“We’re parents.” Poe agreed before the sound of someone knocking on the door stopped their conversation.

“Hey.” Kes smiled softly as he knocked on the door to his son and son-in-law’s room, poking his head round the corner and taking in the sight of his son.

“Hey.” Poe smiled up at the older man feeling like everything was now complete, he had his whole family in this room with him.

“How you doing?” Kes asked as he moved into the room, smiling over at Fin as he did so. “How’s the baby?”

“I am fine and your granddaughter is fine.” Poe assured him running a hand over his daughter’s cheek.

“Granddaughter.” Kes smiled as he carefully took a seat on the edge of the sofa. “Wow.”

“You want to hold her?” Poe was reluctant to let go of his daughter but his father deserved to hold his granddaughter and he was one of the few people that Poe would be willing to hand her over to right now.

“Of course.” Kes nodded before his son carefully handed over the small baby girl. “We have a name for her yet?”

“Yeah.” Poe nodded fiddling with his hands a little as he got ready to reveal the name. “We decided to call her Bey Dameron. After mum.”

“She would love that.” Kes assured him looking up from his granddaughters face and over at his son.

“I wish she was here.” Poe admitted softly as Finn held him close to his side taking comfort in his husband’s arms.

“She would have been really proud of you.” Kes assured him. “She would have been proud of both of you.”

“Thanks dad.” Poe muttered as he felt his eyes start to grow heavier.

“Go sleep.” Fin told him running his hand up and down the other man’s arms. “We have Bey you can sleep. You need it.”

Poe just nodded slowly before sleep got the best of him and he let his eyes fall closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> **************************************************************************************************************************************  
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
